I'll Fly Away
by NightFury999
Summary: Harry says his last words to his children...


**Some glad morning when this life is o'er,**  
><strong>I'll fly away;<strong>  
><strong>To a home on God's celestial shore,<strong>  
><strong>I'll fly away (I'll fly away).<strong>

Harry smiled at his children and godson, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lilly Luna Potter and Teddy Remus Lupin, all grown with their own kids...

**Chorus**  
><strong>I'll fly away, fly away, Oh Glory<strong>  
><strong>I'll fly away; (in the morning)<strong>  
><strong>When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,<strong>  
><strong>I'll fly away (I'll fly away).<strong>

George left the world of living seven years ago. Ron had passed away three years ago. Hermione and Ginny followed a year after.

**When the shadows of this life have gone,**  
><strong>I'll fly away;<strong>  
><strong>Like a bird from prison bars has flown,<strong>  
><strong>I'll fly away (I'll fly away)<strong>

And now, here Harry lay, old and worn.

When he looks back on his childhood, he see's small boy with a longing for a family. Afraid that those he loves will die because of him.

But now he had a family. A daughter that was holding his old hand, tears rolling down her face, his oldest son comforting her, his godson holding back tears, and his middle aged son, the one with the green eyes so like his own, staring at him.

**Chorus**  
><strong>I'll fly away, Oh Glory<strong>  
><strong>I'll fly away; (in the morning)<strong>  
><strong>When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,<strong>  
><strong>I'll fly away (I'll fly away).<strong>

***Instrumental***

Harry raised his hand and cradled his daughters tear stained cheek.

"My little Moon Lilly." he said in a horse whisper. "You are intelligent and courageous, and those who knew your grandmother claim how much you are like her, both from mine and your mothers side. You are kind, gentle and caring, and you are one of my most precious gifts."

**Oh. How glad and happy when we meet**  
><strong>I'll fly away<strong>

He let his hand fall, and turned to Teddy, who stepped forward.

"Teddy Remus. You are much like your farther, brave, kind and smart. But you are also like your mother, a morthamagus and _dead_ clumsy."

Teddy smiled tearfully.

"They would be proud to call you their son. I, for one, am proud to call you my godson."

**No more cold iron shackles on my feet**  
><strong>I'll fly away<strong>

Harry turned away from Teddy, and to James.

"James Sirius. I named you after two of Hogwarts greatest pranksters and best friends. Believe it or not, you are a lot like them both. Your brave and humorous like the both of them. But you are not aether. You are not James, or Sirius. You are _James Sirius Potter_. When my godfather was still alive, I sometimes feared that he saw me as my dead father. But he didn't. I am Harry, and you are who ever you want to be. I am proud of you, and always will be."

**Chorus**  
><strong>I'll fly away, fly away Oh Glory<strong>  
><strong>I'll fly away; (in the morning)<strong>  
><strong>When I die Hallelujah, by and by<strong>  
><strong>I'll fly away.<strong>

Finally, he turned to Albus.

"Ablus Severus. I named you after two of Hogwarts greatest headmasters. I knew them both, even if I wasn't on great terms with the second, but I'll say just this. Never let people get you down. You keep fighting for what you think is best, make your own choices, take your own turns. And you'll find happiness in the end. I know I did. I am proud of all four of you. And I am 100% sure that Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus and my parents all feel that same way. But now it is time I joined them. And all I want you to do, is to keep fighting. Never give up."

They nodded, tears now running down all their faces, as Harry closed his eyes and greeted Death like an old friend...

**Just a few more weary days and then,**  
><strong>I'll fly away;<strong>  
><strong>To a land where joy shall never end,<strong>  
><strong>I'll fly away (I'll fly away)<strong>

A much younger Harry Potter walked through golden gates, gazing around.

"Harry!"

He turned and his face split into a wide grin.

There they were.

Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape, Mad-Eye, Sirius, James, Lilly- they were all there.

**Chorus**  
><strong>I'll fly away, fly away Oh Glory<strong>  
><strong>I'll fly away; (in the morning)<strong>  
><strong>When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,<strong>  
><strong>I'll fly away (I'll fly away).<strong>

Down in the Land of Living, Harry Potter was buried a hero.

Up in the Land of the Dead, Harry Potter was happier than he'd ever been...


End file.
